


Ready

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Dream Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Other, Tentacle Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Shige likes to explore.





	Ready

They come at night, when he sleeps, those nights when he is having wet dreams like a teenager, he thinks about sex most of the time like most men but he is not Tegoshi or Koyama so he doesn't talk so much about it, everyone handles it differently. 

They appear in his dreams and he welcomes them everytime. He keeps telling himself he can't be blamed because he is dreaming but he catches himself jerking off to the memory of his dreams in the shower.

It's usually three, sometimes four juicy, thick tentacles, just the right size for him, rubbing against him basically everywhere on his body. They don't fuss around, go straight for his hole where he wants them, bluntly and dirty, nudging, pushing in, stretching.

They fill him good, like he needs it, and his cheeks burn with embarrassment because he enjoys sucking one of them off like a whore in the meantime and gets off to it. They make him scream, whimper and moan, and at some point he doesn't feel ashamed anymore, just let's go and let them fuck him.

They move fast and deep in a steady rhythm, satisfying all his needs, even those he never knew he had. At first it was just about getting off and have his hole fucked but now it's more like he enjoys exploring the depth of his very own, very personal sexuality, what he likes and doesn't, and they help him find out. That's why everytime they come, he's ready.

Ready to cum.


End file.
